ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Sweet Movie
''Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Sweet Movie ''is a 2012 American animated film. this is a very first movie of Strawberry Shortcake's World. The theatrical prroduction was released in Los Angeles Film Festival, on June 16, 2012. This is the very first DVD and Blu-Ray released in August 7, 2012. The film aired on television on September 21, 2012 on ABC Family, on Nickelodeon on September 28, 2012, and October 26, 2012 on YTV. Plot TBA Cast * Alyson Stoner as Strawberry Shortcake * Kari Wahlgren as Apple Dumplin' * Zac Efron as Chad * Stacey DePass as Serena * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Danny DeVito as Purple PieMan (first appearance) * Keke Palmer, Abby Elliott, and Patricia Arquette as The Anti Sugar Force (Peanut Allergy, Sugar Full, and Poison Sugar) * Don Johnson as The Sheriff * Justin Shenkarow and Josh Peck as George and Max the Bully * Betty White as Lunch Lady * Tom Hanks as Gym Teacher * Aaron Graham as Janitor * Joan Jett as Principal's Announcements * Jack McBrayer as Huckleberry Pie * Lennon Wynn as Angel Cake * Kimberly Brooks as Orange Blossom * Kyla Pratt as Orange Cream * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mango Smoothie * Sarah Silverman as Seaberry Delight * Frank Welker as Pupcake * Emily Osment as Custard * Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony * Nathan Kress as Blackberry Bun * Max Charles as Chocolate Donut * Ariana Grande as Blueberry Muffin * Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet * Elizabeth Banks as Coco Calypso * Debi Derryberry as Seaberry Delight * Bella Thorne as Cherry Jam * Brenda Song as Tea Blossom * Miranda Cosgrove as Crepe Suzette * Victoria Justice as Frosty Puff * Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta * Jamie Lynn Spears as Raspberry Torte * Dakota Fanning as Lemon Meringue * Kristen Stewart as Apricot * Amy Sanders as T.N. Honey * Leila Archeri as Butter Cookie * Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler * Jodi Benson as Café Olé * Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip * Ariel Winter and Ashley Boettcher as Sweet and Sour Grapes * Jane Lynch as Principal Blueberry * John Cleese as Mr. Gummy Bear Songs * Strawberry World Stomp (by Jordin Sparks) * This Strange New World (by Strawberry Shortcake) * Helping Strawberry Win (Cafeteria song) (by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Under Our Spell (by The Anti-Sugar Force) * Tricks Up My Sleeve (by Rainbow Sherbet, Sweet and Sour Grapes) * Time to Come Together (by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Welcome to the Show (by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast, Cherry Jam, and The Anti-Sugar Force) * I Thought I Lost You (End Credits and Outtakes) (by Miley Cyrus) * A Friend for Life (end credits) (by Ellie Goulding) Trivia *The film borrows elements from Monster High: Ghouls Rule, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Category:Films Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:2012 Category:2012 films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Nickelodeon Category:ABC Family Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:YTV Category:TV Movies Category:Theatres in Los Angeles, California Category:CGI-animated Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Films based on toys